The Wreck of Island Aeromotive
The Wreck Of Island Aeromotive is a fan fiction piece at AmIRight.com, a site dedicated to parodies of songs. This song takes on the LOST mythos, to the tune of The Wreck Of The Edmund Fitzgerald by Gordon Lightfoot. The song retells . Lyrics A jet engine sound on a beach on the ground, As Jack did wake he'd need stitchies soony. He ached in his head as he saw all the dead, Was a smell in the air there jet fumey. That jet engine did roar spinning on beach sand full bore, While the Island Aer'motive * layed denty. That air ship was strewn on the beach's sand dunes, And the wails of survivors rang surly. Airships will not glide to the American side, It took off from an airfield Austrailian. Did the nav'gator know, that the course he did post, Was untrue and his mappin' bad reasoned? Eluding some storms with a couple of left turns, When they left fully loaded near Auckland. But later in flight when that airship's shell banged. They could see it by then the roof peeling. The wind on these fliers broke the rudder tail down, Could they save a ship that was failing? And everyone knew that the captain and crew, Must now ditch 'cause disaster's now dealing. Now drawn by fate like crash test dummy bait, Came the wails as they're rendered to crashing. A monsoon like rain took to seizing a plane, As it placed that big airplane on island. When suppertime came Hurley looked at the wreck saying, Fellas, need food stuff, let's eat yea. In heaven sent tin the main galley saved him, he said Fellas, there's meals here I'll show ya. The captain wired in "over water going in", And his airship was a flying barrel. The cockpit took flight he did light far from their sight, Came to wreck in the trees tops unraveled. Not any one knows where that plane took a nose, Won't be saved now in minutes or hours. They search far away as the pilot did say, They're one fifty times ten miles behind yer. Some want to split up and some cannot decide, If to stay on the beach or seek water. They burned the remains of the dead on the plane, Save their lives if the flames some one spot there. Locke used to roll on wheely chair things, And there's Boone with his ice water Shannon. Michael it seems has a son he ain't seen, And Claire looks nine months from some sportin'. Hurley don't show that he's loaded with dough, And Jack is a weary med mender. It's an old note though that gets Sawyer to blow, The details of a terror remembered. Like rusty old nail it's Sayid some evade, Once upon a time Saddam's troop evil. In urgent sign Sun and Jin have to mime, Due to knowledge of English quite narrow. No phone, no lights on, there's no motor cars found, And they haven't a single luxury.' The wearier they get as they give up the sweat It's like Gilligan's island gone surly. ________Lostpedia Member Additions Below_____________ Henry Gale was his name, balloon bound here he came, Though he don't look much like him in picture. When locked in the hatch, a nifty plan he did hatch, Then the blast doors revealed new treasure. Wreck of Island Aeromotive Category:Fan-inspired music